Warrior's Trust
by Hevean
Summary: A girl's home is overrun ith outsiders. Now her only friends are runnaways, hiders, and an interesting, yet very quiet ranger.


All these characters are from my own imagination, except maybe Aron, who has a bit of Aragorn in him. Is that improtant, like a disclaimer or something? If it is, it's taken care of then.  
  
Warroir's Trust  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She ran as the rain fell, falling in sheets more than drops. Triping over a root, Drucilla stumbled. 'I can't let them catch up and take me', she thought, 'not like the others.' They had given up too easily, just letting the Lio'ntes take control over the village. They weren't at all subtle-came in and killed the emperor. Most everyone conformed. Some didn't give in so quickly. Examples were made. Drucilla's boyfriend had changed, saying things were just the same as always. He was almost convincing, and Dru didn't see that he was slowly changing her. 'Damn suduction!' Too subtle to be noticed, but enough to work. Dru did wish William were there with her though, to help her now. She could use his knowledge of the woods. "Over here! She's gone this way!" 'He sounds so familair, almost like-' "Will, over here!" ''Damn! I gotta keep moving! I gotta mmhp!'' Someone quickly grabbed her from behind. "Come with me, I know where you can hide," said the stranger, than he ran off. "Wait for me!" cried Drucilla, running. They ran past a dense group of trees, too thick to get through. "Pulurin en' annon." 'Elvish,' Dru thought, 'he's speaking in Elvish. But how does he...?' The trees seperated, and gave way to a small path, leading to a cave. 'What is this? Where did this cave came from?' The man looked back. "Taur'amandil en' mela" The trees behind them closed again. They ran all the way to the cave mouth, trying to catch their breath. "Who pant are pant you?" "My name is Aron, but there will be time for introductions later. Right now we must head down into the tunnel, for some of the people chasing you know of this place. Come." Dru followed without hesitation, but placed her hand on her sword. "You won't need that here," said Aron, without turning around. "No one will attack you, at least not untill I'm dead." 'I can arange that.' she thought, but moved away from her sword. "Where are we going," she demanded, "and who else is here to be attacked by?" "A group of us have been following the Lio'ntes, some waiting to take revenge on them, others just trying to find people to be with after the Lio'ntes took over, some in refuge, like you." "Whats your story?", Dru said, a bit less biting than before. Aron didn't answer. "Here we are," Drucilla looked around. She saw seven or eight men sitting around a fire. Some small animal was cooking, leaving a foul stench in the air. She was so hungry though, she didn't care if it was orc, so long as it was there.  
  
Suddenly, one of the dwarves stood up. Dru instinctively placed her hand on her sword. "Aron," he boomed," we were beginning to think you'd been eaten." "Sorry to dissapoint you," joked Aron," but I was preoccupied." "Bringing in a nice appetizer I see!" Quickly Drucilla drew her sword. "Whoa little miss, there's no need to hurt poor Ian. He shan't' harm a hair on your head." "Do you always refer to yourself in third person?" questioned Dru. Slowly, the halfling stood up. "My name is Sargen, and there is no need for fighting here. What is you name, young one?" "Dru, um Drucilla." "Well Drucilla, come join us for a meal. Just put away your sword and trust us," came from Aron. "The sword I can do easily," replied Drucilla, sheathing her sword, " but trust will come with time."  
  
  
  
Slowly, everyone was introduced, and food was served to all. Stories were shared, mostly of how they had come across each other. Ian, the livly dwarf, came from a clan that had been mining in a small mountain far away. The Lio'ntes had robbed and killed off most of them. Ian had been one of twelve to escape. Sargen, the old yet wise little halfling, had been found wondering in a forest not to long ago, being abandoned by his exploring friends. Aron had been the unofficial founder, being that he had left his village as soon as he was of age. Although he had told a longer tale, that's all the information Dru could pick up on. 'Apparently he doesn't like to talk much. Maybe I can pry some more information from him later.' 


End file.
